


Yer a Strange One, Bub

by Highlander_II



Series: kink_bingo: 2012 [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Marvel, Marvel (Movies), X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Enemas, Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-09 14:58:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Right.  Now, explain this fantasy again..."</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>This bingo card is lovingly titled '25 People Who Dominated Danny Williams'.<br/>This is work #3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yer a Strange One, Bub

"Yer a strange one, bub," Logan said to Danny and folded his arms behind his head, reclined and comfortable on the bed. He toed off his boots, letting them each thump to the floor off the end of the bed.

That was a better reaction than Danny had expected from a fantasy he had been pondering for days, but never could determine the origin for on his own. Any combination of wincing, cringing, and stomping out of the room entirely would have surprised him less. Initially, the idea had confused the hell out of him. A trip around the internet had shown him it was far less unusual than he had thought. He still had no idea where it had come from though.

"I don't know why the idea gets me hot, but just telling you about it makes me want to fuck you into the mattress," Danny admitted.

Logan raised an eyebrow. "But yer not gonna, are you?"

Danny shook his head, toyed with a loose thread on his worn jeans. "No. I'm not."

"Why not?"

"Because you haven't said I could."

"Right. Now, explain this fantasy again," Logan prompted.

Danny swallowed the lump in his throat. "You come in and discover something that I've done that displeases you. A lot. Likely something you told me not to do until you got back. Something you were going to do to me yourself. You tell me I'm a very dirty pet and I'll have to be cleaned thoroughly. I'm afraid you'll be getting out the scrub brush and the exfoliating soap. But you don't do that; you put me in the shower with another idea in mind." He had to pause his story to shift his legs on the floor, hoping it would adjust his jeans enough to give him some reprieve. "You tell me that you don't fuck dirty pets, so you're going to clean me up - inside and out." He took a quick glance up to the bed to see if Logan was reacting at all. He wasn't. That was hot too.

Danny licked his lips, then continued, "You prepare the equipment and me," he glanced away to the floor, feeling his cheeks blush red, "then tell me to bend over so you can get started with the enema." His body shivered just saying the word out loud.

"I think my assessment was right, yer a strange one. 'F I didn't like that about you, might have a problem," Logan rumbled. "I'll keep this in mind though. Now, get up here. 'Got some dirtyin' to do to ya."

"But not that?" Danny asked, crawling into the bed as he was told.

Logan raised an eyebrow quizzically. "No, bub. Fantasy time will come later. 'Got other things on m'mind right now."

Danny knew what that meant and he was more than happy to oblige. As hot as his fantasy made him, it was hotter knowing that it might become a reality at some point in the future. Until then, he would make Logan happy in all the ways he could.


End file.
